AUTO
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: 2 OS de la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG (más aclaraciones dentro)


**.**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling solo la historia es de mi autoría**

* * *

 **Este OS pertenece a la serie '31 Days with HP' by MammaG de la página Amor Yaoi  
El reto de la serie es subir un OS/Drabble por día -usando para cada uno una palabra al azar que usaré como título- durante todo julio por motivo del cumple de Harry en la cuál tremendamente aprovecho a sacarme las ganas de poner al NQV con todas las couples que más me gustan :3**

 **(MammaG es el nick que uso en esa página xD)**

 **Ahora sí... disfruten!**

* * *

 **.**

 **AUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces, no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?

—¿Qué me ha delatado? —preguntó el joven, un tanto divertido ahora que se le había pasado el enorme mal humor que se cargaba hasta hacía más o menos unas dos horas cuando, sin saber como, se había encontrado varado en el medio de la nada con un pequeño coche rentado que no podía dejar y tampoco reparar porque para empezar no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que tenía mal.

—Oh, no lo sé, quizás sea el hecho de que nunca te había visto antes por aquí, o tu extraño acento de niño rico; o quizás porque simplemente se nota que no tienes ni la menor idea de dónde estás —respondió el moreno burlonamente con la voz un tanto ahogada desde donde se encontraba.

—Tssk... me has pillado —dijo aparentando molestia—. Naaa, soy de Londres pero he venido hasta aquí -sea dónde sea- desde Seattle, por donde estaré quedándome por una semana debido a un, trabajo, y quise salir a explorar un poco. Aunque si hubiera sabido que esto de rentar autos no era confiable hubiera ido directamente a comprarme uno —se quejó, observando como el chico moreno, que actualmente se hallaba tirado en el piso debajo del dichoso auto, revisándolo.

—Wooow —se rió el chico desde el piso—. Aguarda un momento, enseguida estará como... bueno, no realmente como nuevo pero sí listo para ir a explorar un poco y volver dónde sea que vayas después.

—Ohh, nooo, ya es tarde. Creo que me quedaré por aquí esta noche. No aquí, aquí, pero, sí, bueno, me quedaré a dormir en el coche por hoy . No quiero terminar perdido en cualquier parte con esta cosa de nuevo. Dudo que vuelva a conseguir a alguien lo suficientemente amable como tú que solo pare, pregunte y encima me lo arregle —comentó.

—Mmm...

—Soy Harry por cierto. Muchas gracias por todo eso también, chico...

—Soy Jake y, ¡no me digas chico! Pfff, apenas si pareces de mi edad y sé que aparento más.

—Pues, ¿cuántos años tienes entonces?

—Cumplí dieciocho hace unos meses —dijo orgulloso, disfrutando del asombro que mostraba aquel chico blanco frente a él y recordando la fiesta que la vampira hiperactiva llamada Alice le había hecho solo por darle el gusto a su pequeña Ness. Bueno, no tan pequeña ya porque, a pesar de que aún aparentara ser una niña -ahora de unos doce o a lo sumo trece años ya-, ella aún no había llegado a cumplir sus cinco en realidad. La verdad sea dicha, era demasiado traumático y a la mar de raro pensar en todo eso.

—Wooow, ¿todo un hombre, eh?

—Psss, pues sí, sí, búrlate cuánto quieras pero apuesto que tú ni pasas de los diecinueve aún —dijo Jake un tanto picado porque, con todo eso de los raros tiempos de su vida él era un poco sensible con lo de las edades -ya se parecía a Bella antes de convertirse en una nueva chupasangre-.

Harry se rió, fuerte.

 _'Si tan solo supiera'_ -pensó divertido porque en realidad sí, él tenía ya muchos más de diecinueve. Realmente estaba casi en sus treinta ya, pero al parecer, todo eso de ser el amo de la muerte, maestro o lo que fuera, no solo le daba el poder de evitarla sino que además parecía haber congelado su apariencia desde la última vez que 'murió' por lo cual había optado por mantenerse en un margen creíble y cómodo de edad.

—Tengo veinticuatro años, cariño —le dijo sonriente viendo como el rubor le atacaba apenas segundos después y dándose cuenta entonces de lo que le había dicho al joven.

 _'¿Cariñ...?'_ -pensó Jake. Medio sorprendido más bien shokeado.

—Oh, eh, lo siento, yo... umm... tengo la costumbre de... errr... rayos. Solo, olvida lo que dije ¿quieres? Lo siento —se disculpó torpemente Harry. Estaba tan acostumbrado ahora a hablar así con sus pares que... además, este chico le hacía sentirse extraño, como en confianza y relajado por lo que no lo pensó y solo, se le escapó.

—N-no, no, mmm, está bien, errr... a ver, pruébalo ahora —dijo Jake terminando de pararse del piso y señalando hacia el auto. Un poco incómodo por como se había sentido al escuchar aquello, y no exactamente por desagrado, he ahí la cuestión.

Abochornado, Harry acató de inmediato y se metió al auto de nuevo, girando la llave mientras se maldecía en todo momento por el descuido ya que bien sabía que a pesar de que la gente fuera más abierta al tema aún había muchas personas muy sensibles respecto a la homosexualidad.

—¡Funciona! —gritó luego de un momento al sentir el ruido del rugido, ¡el chico había arreglado su coche! ¡y sin magia!

—¡Síííí! —le festejó contento el otro.

Harry salió del coche y se acercó al chico, quién seguía parado al pie del capó.

—Muchas pero muchas gracias —le dice efusivo—. De verdad Jake... err, pero dime ¿cuánto te debo?

—Nada.

—¿Ehhh?

—Nada, no hace...

—¡Oh, vamos! Tengo que darte algo al menos, mira cómo ha quedado tu ropa.

—No, no hace falta, de en serio —dijo girándose ya para alejarse pero deteniéndose de pronto—, aunque...

Rápidamente -demasiado para un humano común-, el joven moreno deshizo sus pasos, acercándose hasta quedar apenas a milímetros del mayor para apenas momentos después terminar cediendo a sus deseos más profundos y robarle así un beso. Un beso que dominó con suma facilidad y que le hizo ver estrellas, constelaciones y millones de firmamentos y más allá.

Irreal.

Fue recién cuando el aire se volvió una seria necesidad vital que ambos hombres volvieron en sí, quitando lentamente sus manos de la carne del otro donde al parecer habían terminado pero aún sin terminar de decidirse a alejar demasiado sus bocas.

El beso había sido alucinante.

Todo lo justo de labios, saliva y lengua que un buen beso debiera tener.

Sin embargo, segundos después, el móvil del menor sonó estridentemente en aquel silencioso camino junto al bosque.

Quebrando el momento y la magia de éste y, sobresaltando al joven de tal manera que sin una palabra, ni tan siquiera una mirada atrás, él trotó a su propio coche y lo arranco sin más, siguiendo su camino mientras que unos ojos increíblemente verdes le seguían incansables en su lejanía, pensando seriamente en cuán equivocado había estado antes porque, sin lugar a dudas aquel era de hecho un muy buen sitio para pensar en quedarse un tiempo más.

Sobre todo ahora que finalmente había encontrado al muy caliente lobito Jacob Black.

* * *

 **7/7/15**

 **Espero les haya gustado**

 **Besos y cuídense**

 **¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
